Changes
by CSIGirl-05
Summary: Sara asked Nick to go to Boston to convince Tessa to come home, Tessa wasn't prepared for the shock of her life.... . Pls read and review. Continuation of We Belong Together.. DEDICATED TO Sahariah.. GIRL U ROCK! thx for the reviews.. love ya to death.
1. Reflections

**PRESENT DAY: LVPD CSI LAB**

**THURSDAY APRIL, 16th 2003; 10:30 pm**

"Tessa, you're home" I was startled out of my day dream, when Nick came into the break-room. I stood and hugged him, relishing the surprised look on his face.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home, until tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Well I decided why delay it? I've been home almost 24 hours." I replied laughingly.

"And you never called to tell me?" Nick questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Well maybe she needed sometime to recover from her journey before she called anyone." Sara said as she came into the break room, Warrick on her heels.

"Or maybe she used the time to recover from the big news." Warrick offered.

"What big news is this?" I asked, laughing. "Let me guess, Hell has finally frozen over and Sara's getting married." I stopped laughing, noticing that nobody else was laughing. "You didn't tell her?" Sara asked, turning to Nick. I looked form one to the other. "Tell me what?" I asked, just as Catherine, Grissom and Greg walked into the room. My friends all looked like they didn't want to tell me what was going on.

Finally, Greg spoke up. "Umm, well, Nick and Sara are getting married."

To be honest I was totally unprepared for this revelation. I was a little thrown by all of this, but I plastered a smile on my face. "Congratulations you two" I said hugging them both.

"Tessa, you don't officially start work until Monday night, do you?" Grissom asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, rob told me, when I was talking to him this afternoon.' I replied.

"I just thought I would stop in and see everyone for a few minutes. But I really should get going. I have plenty of unpacking to do. And I have to make sure that Meghan gets to bed at a decent hour. Haylee probably has her still up playing rummy." I said. "I'll talk to you guys later." I headed for the door. Once inside my Tahoe, I headed for home, thinking about how, in a few short months my best friend would be marrying the man I still loved.

Of course, I would never admit that now. How could I?

As I drove I thought back to that night………..

**MARIO'S RESTURAUNT**

**BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTES  
SATURDAY JANUARY 10th **

**2003. 6:30pm**

We had been waiting only fifteen minutes for our food, but it seemed like we had been waiting forever. Maybe it seemed like forever because it had been almost that long since I the last time I had had dinner with Nick.

We had done some catching up on the ride over. I had suggested the restaurant because Nick, proclaimed to k now very little to Boston. And besides that, it was new and I had wanted to try it for sometime now.

"So how do you like being on the other side of the desk, Tessa?" he asked me conversationally.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I honestly don't know why anyone would want to be a supervisor. It's a lot of work for one and for another, no matter how many people say that they respect you there are always those that don't." I replied.

Nick laughed. "There are always going to be those types of people, no matter where you go or the people you work with, Tessa. Except for those of us back home of course."

"Even the dayshift goonies?" I asked him, with a small smirk on my face.

"Ok then those of us that work the night shift then." He relented. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"You know when I first moved here, I felt …."

"What, Tessa, what did you feel?" Nick asked his voice soft.

I swallowed, pushing back the lump in my throat. "I felt scared, alone and most of all, I felt guilty. Damn, Nick I still do."

"Why do you feel guilty Tessa?"

I stared at him in amazement. "Why do I feel guilty? Gee Nick I don't know, maybe

Because when you needed me to be there the most I wasn't there. I feel guilty because it was the man I was going to marry who tried to kill you."

"Tessa, you did what you had to do, I don't hold that against you, I have told you that time and time again. And it was Jason that tried to kill me, not you so I don't want you to feel guilty about that."

I looked down at my plate silently, realizing that I was no longer hungry.

"Come one, I'll take you home." Nick threw some money on the table and taking my arm, he lead me out of the restaurant.

He left the next day, and when he hugged me goodbye at the airport, he whispered in my ear "let go of the guilt Tessa, you have nothing to feel guilty about, you haven't done anything wrong." The words echoed over in my mind as I drove home.


	2. Secrets

I sat in shock as I listened to the doctor gave me the news that I had known had to be coming. News that would forever change not only my life, but the lives of the people I cared about.

"……Leukemia, Ms. Matthews, I'm very sorry."

Sorry? Why in the world was he sorry? He had no reason to be sorry.

"Is there anyone you'd like me to call? A relative, your husband?"

I shook my head. "No, there's nobody, I'm not married. "

Nodding his head, the doctor again offered his condolences.

I thanked him automatically, as if it weren't really me. Then coat in hand I walked out of the hospital.

Now, almost two months later, I still hadn't told anyone. Not Meghan, none of the gang and certainly not Nick or Sara.

I walked into the break room to see Grissom, Catherine and Warrick sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Hey guys, how's the coffee?" I asked heading for the pot and pouring myself a cup. As I sat down, I noticed the somber looks each of my colleagues wore.

"What's up guy's, you all look like someone just died." I hadn't meant for it to come oiut exactly like that, but it was said nothing could be done now.

"Tessa, we know.' Grissom looked at me pointedly, and suddenly, I realized what it was that he knew. I took a deep breath, prepared to explain.

But Cath got to the punch before me. "Does Meghan know? Or Does Nick? What bout Greg and Sara?"

I shook my head, silently, keeping my gaze averted.

"You haven't told your daughter, Nick has no idea and your two best friends are out of the loop too? Tessa, you have to tell them. They deserve to know." Catherine's voice was soft. I could hear the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Who deserves to know what?" Nick asked coming into the room, with Sara and Greg right behind him. I took a deep breath, now was the moment of truth. " I think you should sit down, there's something you all should know." I said.

I finished talking and a silence settled upon the room. Sara looked as if someone had just told her that

Her best friend was dying (and how appropriate that was, considering the circumstances). Nick, well it was difficult to know exactly what he was thinking at that moment. As for Greg, well he was obviously upset.

Catherine, Grissom and Warrick were looking as if they had wished that they hadn't found out they way that they had.

As for me I was now wishing that I hadn't had to tell them this news. I hadn't even told my daughter, yet. Meghan would have to be told. She was only twelve but she was very mature for her age, however I wasn't all that sure how she was going to handle this news.

"I cant believe that you didn't tell us." Sara said accusingly. I glared at her.

"do you think that I wanted to tell you this period?" I asked. "this isn't just something that is easily said you know." I was upset, true, but I also knew that I should have told them sooner than two months after the fact.

I suddenly felt trapped, like I had to get away. Setting the coffee cup down, I oushed my chair back and got up. Skirting the side of the table, I walked toward the door.

Once in the hallway, I let the door slam closed behind me and headed for the bathroom.

Catherine found me ten minutes later. "Tessa, Im sorry. But you-"

"I what Catherine? Should have said somethin earlier? Do you think that it would have made this any easier!" I knew that I was becoming Hysterical but honestly didnt care.

"Tessa.."

"Just leave me alone Cath, please. You have no Idea what Im goiong through right now."

I was angry, furious in fact and I wasnt even sure why. I slammed out of the washroom and headed for my Tahoe.

I cranked the radio and rolled the windows down asI drove through the streets of Vegas, not really going anywhere, just going. The warm air on my face felt good and my ears rang with the humm of the of the music blasting from the radio.


	3. Beginning of the End?

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**July 1st, 2003, 8:30 am**

"Mum" I distinctly heard Meghan's voice. "Mama." Her voice came again a little shriller this time. Meghan called me Mama only when she was scared or upset.

I opened my eyes, to see my daughters face.

"Megs, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Here it's time for you to get up. You slept through the alarm."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 8:30 am. I f I didnt hurry I was going to be late for my docotors appointment.Ok Megs Im going to get in the shower. Did you get some breakfast?"

"Mom Im almost 13, I can handle it. And yes I did get myself some breakfast."

She said grinning at me. I hugged her tightly then headed for the bathroom. I knew that sometimes I still treated my daughter like a little girl, but I couldn't help it.

"MOM" I heard Meghan yell "WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Grinning I stepped out of the shower, ready to begin my day.

"Mom, Mom. Can you hear me?" Meghan's voice penetrated through the fog.

I opend my eyes to see my daughter's pale, scared face looking down at me.

I looked around, seeing the white-washed walls and smelling thesterile clean of a hospital room.

I managed a small smile for my daughter. "Im fine Megs." I said as I reached out and stroked her hair.

"Aunt Sara's out in the hall, I called her when we got here."

The words were no sooner out of Meghan's mouth when my bestfriend came into the room.

"Tessa, how are you feeling?" Sara questioned.

"Im feeling a little..."I trailed off, not quite sure how to put into words how I was really feeling and not wanting to scare my daughter. Just then Catherine arrived with Warrick, Greg and Nick in tow.

Warrick, took Meghan by the arm. "Hey Meg, why dont we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? Let your mom talk with Aunt Sara and Aunt Catherine?" Meghan looked at me as if asking my permission. I nodded "Go ahead Megs get something to eat."

Meghan nodded. "Ok but only if Uncle Greg comes too."

Warrick glanced at Greg (who could never say no to Meghan) and he smiled. "Sure Megs I'll come." He agreed. I watched as the door closed behind them. Catherine and sara sat on either side of the bed while Nick settled himself in the chair beside the bed.

I glanced at my friends. "Im going to be here for awhile arent I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

I saw the looks on their faces and I knew that this was it.

"Tessa dont worry, sweetie its only for a bit." Catherine tried.

I shook my head. "No Cath its not. Because, I know that alot of the patients who come in here, people like me, dont always get out of here and I know thats me, you dont have to say it, because I know it."


	4. I Love You

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**July2nd, 2003 2:00pm**

"Tessa." He said my name softly; he knew that I wasn't really sleeping. Damn, he knew me too well. I opened my eyes to see him standing by my side. Carefully, he reached out and took my hand in his. His touch sent chills down my spine and made my heart lurch in my chest. I tried to pull my hand away but he held tight.

"Tessa, lets talk. Please?" He pleaded with is voice and with his eyes.

Damn it I could never refuse when he did that. I hated when he put me in that position.

"There's nothing to talk about Nick." I said softly.

"But there is Tessa. About us" I looked at him, not quite sure what to say for a minute.

The last year and a half there had never been any mention of "us" again. Not after that Valentines Day, after the whole disaster with Jason and not before or after I had moved to Boston. "Tessa, I know how much I hurt you, by telling you that I only wanted to be friends, especially after how close we had gotten. God Tessa, if I could take all of that back then I would."

I stared at him, knowing that he was telling the truth. Finally I managed to speak. "I know that Nick. I really do, I know that you never meant to hurt me."

"Tessa, I want to be here for you. I want to be by your side and that's where im going to be, you're not going to have go through this alone. Neither will Meghan."

"Nick, I…."

He put a finger to my lips. "Tessa, you can't change my mind. There isn't anybody or anything that can. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Nick, what you're offering to do is….sweet and I know that you want to help, but it's not fair, I can't ask you to do this."

"Well you don't have to Tessa. Don't do anything, just let me be here, let me help you and Meghan. No arguments."

"Why?" I asked simply.

He looked me in the eyes and said "I love you Tessa."

"Don't, don't say that" I pleaded. "Please don't tell me that, Nick."

"Why not, Tessa? It's the truth." He replied.

"Because you can't Nick. It's not right. You love Sara; you're marrying my best-friend."

"Tessa, there's something that you should know. Sara and I.. we're not getting married."

I sat up straight in my bed, causing an incredibly, amazing dizzy spell. I could feel the blood drain from my face as a burst of pain flashed through my body.

"Tessa, lie back down." Nick gently pushed me back down. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But….why?" I asked. "Because, Tessa. We.. we don't love each other."

"He's right Tessa." Sara's voice came from the door-way. She came into the room and hugged me. She whispered in my ear; "Let him help you Tessa, he really does love you."

With that she straightened up, and was gone before I could say anything.


	5. Meghan's Birthday

**OK... B4 I Type up this chapter I would like to thank an awesome gal for all the reviews and feed back that she has given to me…….SAHARIAH(My real- life Tessa)girl this is story's dedicated to YOU! **

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**September 1st,2003 3:30pm**

"Mom!" Meghan came bounding into the hospital room and hugged me

I grinned at my Daughter. "Hi, Baby. Happy Birthday." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. She grinned back at me. "Guess what, Mom the girls at school had a party for me today at lunch time."

"Wow. That's great Megs." I said. She shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. But I'd rather spend my Birthday with you." I smiled wistfully at my daughter. "In the hospital? Megs I'm sure that you would rather go out. I mean Greg and Sara and Nick wanna take you out. Cath and Warrick too. Lindsey will be there(Lindsey was Catherine's' daughter and our girls who were the same age had become close friends). Climbing up beside me on the bed, Meghan rested her head on my shoulder, playing with my now short hair.

Knowing that I was going to lose it all anyway, I had cut my hair short. Meghan, who had loved trying out all the "Latest up-dos" on my hair had cried for hours when she saw that I had cut it off, and surprisingly she had gotten used to it.

Just then I saw the entire gang trooping in to the room loaded with presents, and with Sara carrying a cake. "Since you wanted to spend your birthday here with your mom, we figured that we would give you a party here." Grissom said. I watched Meghan's face light up with a smile. "Happy Birthday you little munchkin." Sara said as she hugged Meghan. "So Meghan, what's thirteen like? You'll have to remind us." Warrick teased as he hugged her too.

As Meghan got her Birthday hugs from the rest of the gang, Nick came over. "Hey darlin' how you feelin'?" he asked as he kissed me. "Better now that all of you are here." I replied. The party only lasted an hour before one of the nurses came in to ask that everything be wrapped up. "Tessa needs her rest." She said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday by the way, Meghan" She called as she headed out of the room.

"Thank-You guys so much for making Meghan's birthday such a special one." I said as they headed out. "Well you only turn 13 once." Cath replied, smiling. "Ready to go Meg?" Lindsey's waiting in the car." Meghan hugged me. "I'll come see you again tomorrow mom."

"Ok Meg. Be good for Cath." For once when I said that Meghan didn't tell me that she already knew to be good nor did she remind me that she didn't have to be reminded. Instead she grinned at me. "I will mom. Promise. See you tomorrow."

Once Meghan and the others had gone, Nick sat down in his chair. Anything that I can get for you Tessa?" I shook my head. "I'm fine thanks sweetie. Tired mind you but I'm fine." Nick nodded get some sleep Tessa, I'll be here."

But, Nick what about work? Shouldn't you be at home getting some sleep?"

"I took tonight and tomorrow night off Tessa, I want to be here in the morning when they start your next round of Chemo." I couldn't argue with him there. I felt better knowing that I wouldn't have to be alone. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.


	6. New News

Desert Palm Hospital Las Vegas, Nevada Nov.19, 2003, 5:00pm I was sick, and when I say

sick, I mean throwing up my guts sick. So sick that it hurt to move, even to open my eyes. Though

I was freezing, I could feel the perspiration on my forehead.

"Tessa, honey take a drink of water." Nick coaxed gently. I managed to open my eyes slightly. "I

can't I managed." My moth was as dry as cotton. "Tessa, you have to stay hydrated. I closed my

eyes and leaned back against the pillows, as he placed the straw in my mouth. The water felt cool

as I swallowed it and for a moment I felt a little better.  
"

Do you want to try to eat something?" He asked as he placed a cool wet cloth on my forehead. I

hadn't eaten all day and just the thought of food made my stomach turn.

Ishook my head weakly. "No." I managed.

"Tessa, Honey, remember what the doctor said? If you can get yourself to eat something, regain some of your strength, then you cam go home for Thanksgiving"

"Yeah, well that's easy enough for the two of you to say, But you're not the ones puking your guts out, you're not the ones in so much pain that it made you wish that you were already dead so that you didn't have to put up with all of this shit."

I was spitting the words put so fast that I was beginning to wonder if it was really me saying all of those things.  
I took in the shocked look on Nicks face and instantly felt bad for my out burst I had rarely ever flipped out like that. I never got mad. I was "Cool-as-a Cucumber Tessa"  
The ever happy CSI with the "Infinite Patience"

"I..I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to blow up like that." I said softly.  
"Tessa, it's ok. You have every right to be mad, you have every right to blow up"  
I looked at him. "I know but still…" I began.

Nick just smiled at me. Taking my hand he leaned over and kissed me. "Now I can tell every one that 'Cool-as-a Cucumber Tessa.' does have her moments"

I couldn't help but smile at that. I looked over at the try sitting on the side table. "Whats under that cover anyway?" I asked. "creamy lookin' potatoes, a bowl of soup, some green stuff"

"I'll eat the soup." I interrupted, as I slid the table over so that I could reach my food.  
I took a spoonful of the stuff, which was surprisingly still warm.

Now im not one that's fond of hospital food but this soup wasn't all that bad. And I have to say that after I had finished I did feel a bit better. Three days later, I got the news that I was waiting for. I could go home for Thanksgiving. "Before you go Tessa, there's something that you should know."

Doctor Hart's voice stopped me before I was out of my seat. "The results of the last set of tests that we ran, have come back"  
I sat frozen in my chair, waiting to hear what Doctor Hart was going to tell me.  
And little did I know that this news was going to throw my world into even more chaos.


	7. Miricals

**Residence of Catherine Willows **

**Las Vegas Nevada **

**Thanksgiving Day 2003 6:00pm**

The silence around the dinner table was deafening. Sara had gone so pale that I could have sworn that she was going to faint. There were similar reactions on the faces of Greg, Grissom and Catherine.

"Are.. are they absolutely sure? I mean that's it, the last resort?" Catherine asked her voice shaking. I nodded. "that's the only way Cath. The chemo.. its just not working"  
"But a bone marrow transplant.. Tessa, what are the odds of them finding a donor that will be a match?" Sara asked.

She had a point there. My parents were both dead, Meghan was my only living blood relation. And there was no way in hell that I was going to put my daughter through that.  
"Let me be tested mom" I shook my head again. Meghan spoke up. I shook my head. "Im not going to put you through that hell Megs, besides you're a minor. you would never be able to"

"I'm a minor yes, but as long as I have parental consent its fine.' Meghan argued.  
"You don't have parental consent Megs and that's final. The conversation is over"  
Getting up I left the table and headed outside "Tessa" I didn't turn around even though I heard Nick' voice behind me.

I went over to the bench that was at he far end of the porch. "Tessa, hey, its ok." Nick wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry. " I cant do this Nick. I cant." I sobbed into his shoulder. I hate living like this. I wish"

"TESSA." Nick grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me shake. "Don't think like that. Do you hear me?" I looked at him in surprise I had never seen him get so upset.  
"I'm sorry Tessa, I didn't mean to yell. But Honey, you have a group of friends who love you, you have a daughter who needs her mother, I love you more than anything. Tessa we're going to help you in any way that we can ok?" I nodded. "ok I agreed.

**Desert Palm Hospital Two Weeks Later**…

I opened my eyes to the all to familiar white walls. Nick was sitting in his chair, holding my hand. Meghan was curled up beside me, he head on my chest, sleeping peacefully. The last time that she had slept like that had been when she was 6 or seven.  
The rest of the gang was standing around the room. "Hey hey sleeping beauty has awakend." Greg teased. I smiled. "yeah"

"How are you feeling Tessa?" Grissom questioned.  
Truth was, I was feeling relaxed, peaceful almost. "I'm doing great" I said.  
I took a deep breath. "Guys" I said quietly I um I think that ther's something that we should talk about." I said quietly. I glanced down at my sleeping daughter.

"Christmas is coming up in a couple of weeks. I want Meghan to have a regular Christmas, infact I want all of you to"  
"Tessa what in the world are you going on about? Your going to be here come Christmas." Warrick said. I shook my head. " You don't know that." I said. "Tessa…" nick began, squeezing my hand.

"Nick, you shouldn't hold on so tightly." I said to him. " he looked guilty "I'm sorry Tessa I didn't realize that I was squeezing too tightly"  
I shook my head. "I didn't mean my hand." I replied softly.

"Guys I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but we all know that the last eight months have been one dead end after another for me. And we all know that life holds no guarantees. Im tired, please just.. let me go." I was crying now and so was everyone else in the room. "Damn it Tessa stop." Nick said. Feeling worn out, I closed my eyes. "Maybe we should leave now." Grissom said as he ushered Greg, Warrick, Cath and Sara out of the room.

"Tessa, listen to me. Your going to get through this." I didn't answer.  
"Knock Knock" I opened my eyes to see Dr. Hart standing in the doorway. "Tessa I have the latest test results here." "And? What do they say?" Nick asked. "what does what say?" Meghan mumbled as she sat up.

"I have your mother's test results here." The doctor said I watched Meghan's face pale.  
But I noticed that the doctor had a smile on his face. "We did it Tessa. The cancer's gone." I sat in absolute disbelief, as nick wrapped Meghan and I in a hug. The next thing I knew my friends were in my room, everyone was hugging me. And this time there was a different reason that we were all crying.


	8. Christmas

**Residence of Tessa Matthews **

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

**Christmas Eve, 2003**

I had decided that since Catherine had hosted thanksgiving dinner that I would host a Christmas Party.  
Lindsey and Meghan were upstairs playing, giving us adults the chance to talk.  
I don't think that any of my friends had expected me to host any type of get together so soon after my release from hospital.

"Seems like forever since we all just sat around." Sara observed.  
"Well I'm glad that Tessa didn't listen to us for once and went ahead with this little party" Catherine agreed I laughed well that's good because its time for my favorite part of the night..Karaokee"

I exclaimed. Now normally my friends would have groaned and grunted and complained but surprisingly all of them got up willingly to sing. Of course Greg couldn't carry a tune in a bucket but that was ok. Finally it came down to me, the last one.  
"Come on Tessa, your turn." Catherine said. "I don't know, Cath, going after Sar? That's a tough act to follow." I said.  
.

"That's stupid, you're ten times better than I am" Sara retorted.  
Reluctantly I got up and took the mike, from her. I flipped through the CD's till I found the song that I was looking for I put the CD in the machine and pressed play.  
I knew that it was a song that my friends would recognize having, grown up in the 80's. "Close your eyes give me your hand"

After I had finished, I rejoined my friends. "God Tessa that was awesome have you ever considered becoming a singer?" Greg asked. I shook my head "Honestly its never crossed my mind. I like being a CSI." "Hey, guys. Can I have a minute there's something that I wanna do." Nick sounded a little nervous. We all obliged and fell silent. Nick came over to the chair where I was sitting.

"Tessa I want to give you you're Christmas present now, while everyone is here"  
I watched in shock as he got down on one knee. Taking my hand in his, he held out the ring. "I love you Tessa Matthews. Will you marry me"  
I heard the gasps from my friends, and for a moment in time I was speechless…  
**TO BE CONTINUED**…….

**Will Tessa say yes to Nick's marriage proposal?  
Bet you cant wait to find out eh? I'm contemplating on waiting till the next story for you all to find out…seeing as I know ya'll love them cliffies…. But hey who knows maybe I'll throw another chapter in…**


	9. Christmas Part 2

I sat there my voice wasn't working for some reason, and I couldn't move a muscle.  
But seeing his face, his eyes looking into mine, I knew that I had to say something.  
I finally found my voice, pushing past the lump in my throat and with tears streaming down my cheeks, I said; "I love you too, and yes I will marry you Nick Stokes"  
I said as he slipped the rig on my finger, the silence was broken by the whoops and shrieks of our friends.

As soon as Nick let me go I found myself wrapped in a hug from both Cath and Sara, then Greg and Warrick. The noise level must have gotten pretty good because it wasn't long before the girls came down the stairs. "Mom are you all drunk? You shougld stop drinkin' that eggnog"  
"I'm not drunk Megs." I said I held up my hand showing her the ring. She gapped at he ring…"Mom is that… are you and…" Meghan looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

Somehow she over came her shock and with a grin that lit up her face she threw herself into my arms, hugging me. Then she went over and hugged Nick. "I'm so happy!" she said as she grabbed Lindsey by the hands and started dancing around the room. "Careful of the tree you guys." Nick said laughing.

"Well you know that you aren't gonna have any problems if Meghan's happy bout it." Cath observed. "Not many kids take well to their parents re-marrying"  
I laughed well not my kid."

Later that night, as we lay in bed Nick asked; "Are you happy Tessa, I mean Really happy?" This question took me by surprise, but I answered with out hesitation.  
"I couldn't be happier, Nick. I have my health back, My daughter is healthy and, for the first time in months, happy. And I have you. I couldn't have asked for anything better.  
And that's the truth"

"I'm glad to hear that Tessa." He kissed me, and a few minutes later he was sleeping.  
Closing my eyes, I prayed;

"God, thank-you for all of the good things that have been given to me over the last few months. With out my friends, my daughter and Nick, I don't think that I would ever have gotten through this. I really don't know what I would have done if I had never gotten the chance to know them"  
And then it hit me with certainty, that for the first time since Moving from San Francisco two years before; that had I not moved here, let fate run its course then I wouldn't be lying beside the man that I know I am meant to be with for the rest of my life.  
Merry Christmas Everyone.

THE END


End file.
